Studies that relate human (including Disruptive Behavior Disorders in children) aggression and suicide to various behavioral and biological factors have been ongoing. The most significant finding is a trivariate relationship among history of aggressive behavior, history of suicidal behavior, and low cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) 5-hydroxyindoleacetic acid (5HIAA). The data indicate that certain aggressive, impulsive, and depressive characteristics in childhood are inversely related to CSF 5HIAA measured during late adolescence; family instability (particularly alcoholism in a parent) during childhood is also associated with an increased likelihood of aggressive and suicidal behavior in adolescence. Offspring of parents with major affective disorders are more likely to manifest suicidal behavior as adolescents than offspring of control parents. These data, along with the work of other investigators studying aggressive and depressive behavior in childhood, indicate the possibility of traits associated with disordered serotonin metabolism; further, the less consistent relationship between lower CSF 5HIAA and suicidal behaviors vs. aggressive behaviors, may indicate that some suicidal behaviors are a self-destructive manifestation of a more basic destructive (aggressive/impulsive) trait.